elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Battle for Fort Amol
Glitch when talking to Legate Rikke. I'm playing on the Xbox 360 and there is no chat option for "Reporting for duty." when I talk to Legate Rikke. I tried loading an earlier save and even rebooting the Xbox, but neither worked. Does anyone know a solution? 22:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Brian I have the exact same problem and I've tried everything. It appears that there's no solution for the Xbox 360. Hazmick (talk) 16:38, March 1, 2012 (UTC) After attempting all the suggestions I selected her other dialouge options. After both of them the reporting for Duty option appeared. Can someone else attempt to confirm it? - Bill 17:55, November 21, 2012 No Stormcloaks in Fort Amol Bug Does anyone know of a way to get past this glitch? I've tried waiting, reloading past saves, going back and talking to legate Rikke, but nothing works. Delphis0 (talk) 21:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : This seems to have been fixed, or at least on my game it was. Can anyone confirm if a recent patch corrected this? Delphis0 (talk) 08:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : It's still not working for me, did you do anything specific before it started working or was it just random? : Hazmick (talk) 23:15, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: No I didn't, at least I don't think so. I hadn't played for about 3 months prior to this and when I first loaded up the game, I was prompted to install an update from Xbox. After the update, I loaded the save I had which was just prior to talking to legate Rikke and getting the quest. Afterwards, I fast traveled to a location near the meeting place with the soldiers, met with said soldiers, and proceeded to the fort. Everything went as scripted from there. ::: The only changes from the dozen or so previous attempts 3 months ago, were the multiple messages I got after I loaded the save game about books being removed from my inventory (this had something to do with the book shelves in Breezhome, I think, because now I can remove books from there which had been previously glitched and unremovable and the bookshelves are now fully functional). This is why I think a patch had something to do with it, but I could be wrong. If it isn't, then this is one the most glitchiest bugs I've ever encountered because I do not believe I did anything that would have fixed this. Sorry if this is not much help. Delphis0 (talk) 00:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm playing on PS3, and I have exactly the same problem with Hazmick... Just got it yesterday and I have nothing to update, so could there be any other solution for this ? Tell me if you find out. Xzibitti (talk) 08:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hmmmm, i got the update which fixed the bookshelf bug, as you mentioned but i'm still unable to proceed with the legion questline. You are definitely right about it being an incredibly glitchy bug. I'll keep trying though ::: Hazmick (talk) 14:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: I am playing on PC, and being arrested in eastmarch (Windhelm) seems to fix it. 20:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) PS3 side of 360 bug fix This concerns the bug listed for the 360 where the quest completes when troops remaining reaches 0% but then the quest marker says to report to the Legate and she shows no options to further the quest and the quest progression halts. The 360 fix says to go to Windhelm Stables and walk towards Windhelm encountering General Tullius giving a speech...I am playing PS3 so I tried this as there was no other fix. On PS3, I did not encounter General Tullius at Windhelm Stables. So, I went and saw him in Solitude. No help; he had no options to progress the quest. I then went back to the Legate at Eastmarch as I couldn't find Fort Amol on my map. I tried to talk to her and she wouldn't talk to me claiming "We're taking the city! Join the forces for the attack!" I tried to talk to her again. Same response. Except, this time, the quest "Battle for Windhelm" was started and the quest progressed. It appears I can now continue. I don't know if I missed any rewards, however, but, I'm level 48 and carry 150+ K gold on me so I don't care to reload to find out. Just wanted to add this as an updated to the bug fix and some input from the PS3 side. 17:51, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Matt